That flower held my memories
by Onephantasy
Summary: A young girl with terrible amnesia was found in a forest by the Phantomhives, she has no memories of the gruesome night that fell the night before. Who knows what else lies on her path on her way to regain her memories. Only those precious lilies are what she holds dear most at this very moment. Will she be able to get it all back? Or will she start a new life... [OC x Sebastian]
1. Chapter One: Amnesia

I sat down on my front porch, smelling the beautiful flowers that my mum planted just a few years ago. They made me smile, white lilies were my favourite. I stood up and looked at the sky, it was a mixture of purple and blue. It was beautiful, unfortunately it wouldn't last. Something terrible was about to happen and I knew it. I entered the house and looked at my mum, she just cooked dinner and put the plates on the table. She was a gorgeous woman, always smiling and never argued with us. Like a perfect family... of two. My father left us years ago, he said he didn't love my mother anymore and fell for someone else. He was a true gentleman though, we weren't exactly angry at him. He apologized and left us four years ago. I do occasionally visit him though, he is still my father and an amazing man.

I finished dinner and walked outside, the crimson sky looked like it was in pain, growling. I sighed and picked one of the lilies and hold it closely. Something was about to happen and life would change forever.

**4 pm:**

I woke up and rubbed my eyes, the lily I had picked was now lying on my desk, withered. My eyes still needed adjustment as I tried looking for my glasses. Then I noticed a burning smell, I swiftly got up and ran outside my room. The house... The house was on fire.

'Mama...' All I could think of right now, was my mother. The house we had lived in since my birth, was burning down, along with our feelings and memories. Our precious place... I opened the door to my mother's bedroom and noticed four men standing next to my mother's bed. One of them sitting on it with his back towards me. What was going on?

'MOTHER!' I yelled and rushed up to them. The four men were wearing capes and masks, and the one on the bed had moved to the side, showing me what he'd done. He let go of the dagger that he rammed down her throat. Her eyes were gauged out and her hands were tied. That sight.. I would never be able to get out of my head again. I cried and run. I kept running til my legs gave in. I heard footsteps and knew they followed me. I hid behind a cherry blossom tree and sat down, covering my eyes. I knew something bad was going to happen, I could've prevented it if I knew what it was... It's all my fault, mother. I'm sorry.

'Well well young lady...' I heard and looked up. These man had followed me all the way here. I cringed. One of the men that stood beside my mother's bed, grabbed my arm and slammed my face against the tree. Another man had grabbed my wrists and tied them together. I was so frightened, it felt as if all life was flowing out of me. I was paralyzed, I couldn't move. I felt a man yanking down my pants and the other one hitting me with a branch he found on the ground. I had heard of rape and abuse before, but I never thought it would happen to me. Time seemed to have slowed down as more and more marks were made on my back. I felt a hand going down my panties and bit my lip. I didn't cry, I did not shed a tear. But that didn't mean there was no emotion. I closed my eyes and wished for it to be over.

**One hour later:**

My eyes were all blurry after I woke up. What happened? I couldn't remember anything. I turned to see a flowerbed of lilies, they were so beautiful. I sat up and looked around. A forest? I picked one of the lilies. Mum would love to see this. I smelled them... Then my smile faded. Images swifted through my mind, a fire... A fire? I grabbed my head and screamed. It hurts, my head. Could it be amnesia?

I heard a rustling sound behind me and a man walked up to me. A tall man with raven black hair and a pale yet gorgeous face. Was he here to hurt me? I dropped the flower and stepped back.

'S-stay away. Please.' He raised an eyebrow and bowed in front of me.

'I'm Sebastian Michaelis, I heard you scream from a mile away, did something happen my lady?' He didn't seem a villain, his face was rather... kind. I started shaking and looked at my feet. I was wearing slightly high heeled ankle boots. They were the colour of my hair, pastel pink. My dress was black with white pockets and reached just above my knees. Underneath I wore white shorts, so whenever there would be wind, you couldn't see my underwear. The man came closer and held out his hand. Do you wish to come with me? I won't harm you. Then you can tell me what happened.' I blinked several times and ran my hand through my hair, still shaking.

'I.. I don't remember anything. What I'm doing here, or what happened,' I said, suddenly feeling an urge to cry. 'These memories, or rather I assume they are, flashed through my head. A fire... Men? I don't get it.' I decided to grab his hand and follow him. Then I heard a boy in the distance, yelling.

'Oi, Sebastian, where are you? You need to prepare dinner, you're late,' as we came closer I noticed it was a boy, around age 15. A few years younger than me. I didn't remember my birthday, but I did remember my age, 17. He crossed his arms and looked at me. He was wearing an eyepatch, I wonder why.

'Who is this lady?' He said in a calm voice. 'I believe something happened to her, but we do not know what. I presume it's amnesia.' The boy nodded and sighed. It must be amnesia, even the tall man said it. My head started pounding again, worse than before. I turned around and felt my head spinning and fell on my knees. I could feel my body struggling for some reason. I was panting and sweating and felt something in my throat, I opened my mouth and puked. My stomach wouldn't stop pumping up food and stomach acid and I kept vomiting until all that was left was my own saliva. The tall man who I assume was a butler, sat down next to me and handed me his handkerchief. I wiped my mouth and looked up to see the boy with a worried look on his face.

'You can stay at our mansion, you seem sick.' I looked at the butler and he bowed before taking my hand. I got on my legs and tried to walk but I was incapable of doing so, my legs gave in but Sebastian caught me before I could land on the ground. My head was still pounding and everything around me became blurry. I felt a tear run down my cheek as I slowly lost consciousness. Sebastian picked me up and I heard some words were exchanged between the boy and the butler before everything went black.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Hello all! Thank you for reading, this is my second story of Kuroshitsuji and I hope you'll enjoy it.  
I'll tell you in short what the second chapter will be about, the rest will be a surprise.  
Leave a review, or follow/fav if you enjoyed it c:

\- Nikki

**PREVIEW:**

'I told you, I don't reject any orders from the Queen, no matter what they are!' He banged his fists on the table and looked at his butler. He knew too well it could cost him his life, but he didn't care. It was necessary. He always follows orders from the queen. Even if they seem impossible. After all, he had his butler by his side. Who would stick by him whatever my happen.

'Are you certain about this? Ciel, it's one thing wanting to infiltrate that circus, but this could be really dangerous you know,' a Chinese man said, hugging a woman who was sitting on his lap. He sighed and threw the boy an envelope. 'Here are the tickets, be careful.'


	2. Chapter two: Touch

Hullo, I'm back. Thanks for the follows and favs, I'll do my best for a better chapter~  
I wish I owned Kuroshitsuji, but I don't, sadly.  
Anyhow, I have nothing more to add and hope you'll enjoy this :)  
**ALSO, I deleted the preview from the previous chapter**, because I didn't want to add it in this chapter just yet.  
It will probably be back in a later chapter, sorry!  
\- Nikki

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

A knock was heard on the door, then a few words were spoken. I couldn't make out whose voice it was or what they were saying, but I knew it was meant for me. I slowly sat up and felt a sharp pain in my head, which made me groan. I massaged my temple with one hand and threw the bed sheets off of me with the other. The door opened and a tall man came in. It was the butler.

'Hello my lady,' he said and bowed before walking to my bed. 'I believe you never told us your name.' I frowned. That's right, my name. My name...

'K-kiriyama Misaki,' I said rubbing the back of my head. I suddenly remembered, how strange. I turned to see the slightly younger boy enter the room. He crossed his arms.

'Misaki, is it? What a nice name, you're Japanese? My name is Ciel Phantomhive, I'm the head of this mansion.' He said and leaned against the wall. Then what seemed a gardener, a chef, a maid and another butler walked in.

'M-my name is Mey-Rin, you're really pretty!' The red-haired maid said, adjusting her glasses. 'I'm Bard, I'm the chef cook of this mansion.' Everyone went silent and Sebastian coughed. I heard a few snickers in the distance. I wonder what was so funny about it. 'I take care of the plants and flowers in and outside this mansion, my name is Finnion. You can call me Finny, nice to meet you Misaki!' He said with a big smile. He was kind of cute. 'That man over there is Tanaka, he has served us for the longest time,' Sebastian stated and told them to leave the room.

'Sebastian, it's late. Besides, I can't have miss sleeping in her shredded dress, please change her,' he said and left the room. 'Yes, my lord.'

Sebastian grabbed a dress out of the wardrobe that was standing in the middle of this room and walked up to me. It was a night gown, a rather pretty one. It must have been expensive.

'Miss Kiriyama, we do not own many women's clothes, this is one originally owned by my master's mother. I hope you do not mind,' he said. 'I-is it okay for me to wear this? I mean...' Sebastian nodded and touched my shoulder. I was startled, my breath was on the short side and I started panting. Suddenly a flashback popped up inside my head, showing a man touching me and stroking me. He was... about to rape me? A flood of emptiness and sorrow hit me and I pushed Sebastian away, I was scared. What happened to me? Tears rolled down my face and I slid down onto the floor and burrowed my face in my knees, shaking heavily.

'My lady, are you alright?' I didn't respond, all I could do was cry. I didn't understand at all, nothing made sense. All I knew, was that my mind was a mess and I wanted to get rid of these feelings. I finally stopped crying after what seemed 20 minutes and I looked up at the butler who was on one knee in front of me. He hadn't moved an inch. His eyes showed concern as well as excitement. I wiped my tears and got up.

'I need to use the bathroom,' I said without any emotion in my voice and walked off to the bathroom that was resided in my bedroom. I heard an "as you wish" as I closed the bathroom door behind me. I stripped down and looked at myself in the mirror. I hated my body, I was on the skinny side. I turned on the tab and splashed some water in my face, then noticed there was a bath tub in here. Maybe I should take a bath.

The water kept flowing in the bathtub as I put my hair up in a messy ponytail. That was one thing I did like about myself, my hair. It was long and had a beautiful colour. Many people thought I was weird because of my hair colour, they despised it. But I didn't. It was gorgeous. I sat down in the tub and stuck out my hand to grab the soap off the edge. I felt something sting my wrist and I yanked back my arm. It was a razor blade, neatly lying on the edge of the tub, on front of the soap. I hadn't noticed it there before. I grabbed the soap and looked at my wrist. That didn't even hurt. I lied down a little and continued staring at the small cut it had made. A little bit of blood was flowing out and somehow, it didn't feel so bad. It stung a little, but that was fine. My worries were gone for a bit, my mind focused on that very tiny cut. I shook my head and washed myself before getting out of the tub. I placed the soap neatly on the edge again and got dressed into that very gorgeous nightgown and opened the door to my bedroom again. It was a darkish red colour, with white curtains and a couch and coffee table. The double bed I was sleeping in, was light grey and on the left side of the room. The ceiling was white as well and the cushions that laid in the corner next to the window were the same colour as my bed. It was all so neat, as if someone cleans it every day.

'My lady, did you want something to eat, before heading to sleep?' I heard the butler say as he entered the room. He opened his mouth.

'My, my, that certainly looks good on you miss Kiriyama.' I blushed and looked at my feet. The nightgown I was wearing just reached above my knees, it was tight and had a low cut. It had the same colour as the deep black colour of Sebastian's hair. A bow was wrapped around my waist and had a silver white colour. The edges were made of lace, which were also silver white. 'I-I eh, thanks.' I managed to say without looking at him.

Sebastian bowed and left the room, a few seconds later, he entered again. He was holding a tray, it had two plates on it. One carried a cheese cake and the other two slices of toast, mildly buttered. A cup of tea was standing in the middle of those plates. He put it on my nightstand and sat down on the chair that was standing next to it. I sat down and took the tray in my lap. I started off with the toast. It was a bit hard to eat, as Sebastian was still looking at me. I tried not to blush, but I couldn't hide it. I finished my toast and put away the tray, then started on the cheese cake.

'It's delicious!' I said, stunned. I licked the fork after each bite and was halfway through until I dropped a piece between my legs. I didn't notice as I was fully enjoying my cheese cake. I suddenly felt a hand reaching between my thighs. I opened my mouth and sat there, totally paralyzed with a face redder than the deepest red, redder than his fire coloured eyes. I immediately clenched my thighs together and dropped my plate on the floor, which resulted in me apologizing and bending over to grab it. I realized his hand was stuck between my thighs, so I jumped up. I heard a snapping sound and winced in pain as my ankle gave in. I fell over, Sebastian got up to grab me but I accidentally pushed him back and we both landed on the floor. My nose started bleeding as I felt his hand right on my private parts. Sebastian remained silent, but his eyes showed astonishment and he didn't dare to move.

Eventually he tried to move his hand away, as I couldn't get off due to my sprained ankle, or so it felt. I felt his hand move and a soft moan escaped my lips. I burrowed my face in my hands and bit my lip. I rolled off him short after and curled up on the floor. I clenched my thighs together yet again. Sebastian sat up and held out his hand.

'What- What's that?' I said, still in disbelieve over what happened.

'I reached out to get the piece of cheese cake you dropped on the bed.' I was still in shock and my body wouldn't move. I felt kind of violated, but for some reason... It wasn't as bad as the first time he touched me. I felt rather at ease. He got on his feet and picked me up. I winced as soon as my ankle left the ground. It hurt.

'Now let's get this checked at,' he said and put me on the bed. He took my ankle and put some pressure on it. I groaned and put my hands on my head.

'I think you sprained it, my lady.' I thought so, it felt like I did. He wrapped it up in a bandage, but stopped halfway. He noticed slight marks all over my legs.

'What is this?' he asked me and I looked down. It looked like whip marks. Then again, a flashback...

I was pinned against a tree, in the middle of a forest. A man was holding me whilst another one whipped me across my body. It hurt.

I was soon brought back to reality and it appeared I had a panic attack and was crawling on the floor.

'No.. No, more. Please.' I cried out and pulled some hair out of my head, or rather, ripped. Sebastian took action straight away and sat on top of me, pinning me on the ground. It made my panic attack worse and I cried harder and harder. Sebastian bent over and whispered in my ear, 'it's okay Misaki, I won't hurt you. You're safe here.' He let me go as I stopped struggling. He did not get off me, he just looked at me. I was starting to regain my memories, I think? I didn't know. Maybe they weren't mine, maybe they were. Were those memories fake? No idea. I had to find out what happened...

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Boom~ the end.  
**__  
_Hello all c: thanks for reading and thanks for sticking around. I did my best on this one.  
I was listening to Hatsune Miku - World is Mine and suddenly knew what to write!  
Silly isn't it? How a song, totally unrelated, can give you ideas.  
Anyway, hope you all enjoyed it. I might not be able to update until next week Sunday as I have a 37 hour work week ahead and a birthday this weekend.  
But I'll try anyways, goodbye~  
\- Nikki


	3. Chapter Three: Familiar

Konbanwa, everyone~ well, at least it's evening here.  
There was a thunderstorm a few minutes ago, it was really cool hehe.  
Okay, back to the subject. I came up with this after having last night's dream. Maybe you can figure out was my dream was, or maybe not :3  
I hope you all enjoy my story and will follow/fav or leave a review, it would really help me!  
Blah blah I do not own Kuroshitsuji, unfortunately. Ready, set? **GO**.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
**_

'Checkmate,' I grinned whilst tapping the floor with my toes. I was too short to be able to fully reach the floor, which was fine. I didn't mind being small. Ciel sat in his chair, astonished. As if he had never lost before. I was chewing on the lollipop stick I finished ages ago.

'Tea, milady?' Sebastian said, bowing towards me. 'No thank you, Sebastian,' I replied and hopped off my chair. 'I'm off to take a bath,' and before I even entered the bathroom, Sebastian told me he already filled it up for me. I thanked him kindly and undressed slowly. I stretched before sitting down and laid my head back. Baths always felt so refreshing.

I had closed my eyes and tried to recall the flashbacks I had yesterday. _If_ they were mine, that is. A cough escaped my lips as I felt a sharp pain in my head. What is it this time? I sat up and looked at my shaky hands. A drop of blood fell in the water. 'Huh?' I toughed my nose and looked at my hand. Nosebleed? I coughed again and squinted my eyes. My head hurt so badly. _Groan_, what's happening? I got up to step out of the bathtub, but tripped and fell over. I hit the ground headfirst. Though I did not lose consciousness, I felt pain and could not move. The door swung open and the tall butler ran in. I tried to speak, but to no avail. My head was throbbing, it was so bad, I didn't even care I was lying naked on the floor in front of Sebastian. He sat down on his knees and ran his hand through my hair before picking me up. He didn't say a word, he just carried me to my bed.

Suddenly, I started seeing things.. Not imagining, I knew the difference. But actually seeing. There was a ghost- no, spirit, next to Sebastian. It was a man, about the same height as Sebastian. The light surrounding him was too bright for me to see what his face was like. Who was that? All I could see was, a tail.. and ears. Both silver white, like his hair. He was half fox, half human- or god, it seemed.

'Fox...' I was able to say and Sebastian looked up at me, then beside him. 'She's able to see you. I guess she is the one.' I tried to frown, but I couldn't move. It looked like yin and yang.. Dark as the night and white as snow. But somehow they seemed in good contrast. Sebastian started dressing me up and all I could do was watch. It was embarrassing, but it couldn't be helped. Before I knew it, I was mentally exhausted and had passed out.

Several hours later, I awoke. The windows were open and a slight breeze entered the room. Whilst I sat up, the fox man was still in front of me. I brushed my pastel hair out of my face and looked at him. 'Who are you?' He put his hands together and got on one knee.

'I'm a god, well, half god half fox. Or rather, a fallen god,' he explained and carried on. 'Grell, a shinigami told me a woman named Kiriyama Misaki should have died a few nights ago, but knew you were still alive. Something was off and he watched you closely for several days... He mentioned your parents. Miss Misaki, you were born of a human and a god.' I chuckled, which seemed to piss off the fallen god fox man.. Or something. He raised an eyebrow and stood back up. He sighed and continued his story.

'It is very rare, a person being born from a human and god. Anyway, I'm here to protect you. Since I neglected to follow the rules, I was set up with this... burdening task. I became a fallen god and was told to take care of this special woman.' He said, looking away. He didn't seem happy with this job. 'Though I didn't know I would have to put up with someone like _you_,' he huffed and crossed his arms. '... See of me as... your familiar- or rather partner. I hate the word familiar.' He changed into a fox and jumped on my bed. I looked at him as he lied down. Sebastian entered the room and shot the fox a death glare.

'Wait, I don't even know your name. Besides why should I trust a random ghost popping up right after receiving a concussion?' The fox opened an eye, then closed it again. 'My name is Kou, Kouarin to be exact, but call me Kou.'

'So how are you going to er, protect me?' Sebastian sat down on the edge of my bed. 'He is your familiar, he will be your weapon of what is to come. You are half god, half human. Ciel looked into your family tree for the past few days and found out you weren't the only one inheriting these gifts. Milady, your aunt had the same powers, but was stripped of her powers by a shinigami, then killed off because she knew too much of this occurrence. Several shinigami's formed a group, like a rebellion you could say. They try to track down half-gods and take their powers to become more powerful and take over the human world. It's been going on for years on end. Ciel was ordered by the queen to find out about the children disappearances and high suicidal rates. We presume it is linked to the rebellious shimigami group. We need your help in this.'

I blinked and slapped myself. 'Milady?' Sebastian called. I wasn't asleep, I was wide awake. About a week ago, I was just a loving daughter of two normal, _normal_ parents. But now... I'm being told I'm a rare breed between a human and a god? Does this mean I have to fight evil monsters? How? I don't possess any special powers, right?

'There's been another case on multiple suicides, Sebastian.' Ciel had entered my room and was leaning against the wall. 'I hate to drag outsiders- no, innocent people into this, but... We need your help as well, miss Kiriyama,' he stated. Was this my first task as a... half-god? What am I supposed to do? What good would I do in a case like this? 'Supposedly, there's more behind the story of their suicides. Each one of them had a ring around their ring finger. I propose we go out and find more on this, but since I think things could be dangerous, we might need your help... And get that beast off the bed, it's unhygienic,' he put his hand on his side and left the room. The fox growled softly as Ciel left and sat up.

'We leave tomorrow evening, before the night falls. Miss Kiriyama, let's start off with the basics,' Sebastian said. He clapped his hands and big black wings grew on the butler's back. He turned into his demon form and swiftly moved to the other side of the room. 'Kou, would you be so kind as to show miss the ropes?'

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

This took a different turn to what I originally had in mind, but I had a small break at the beginning of the story, to watch Kamisama's final episode and an AMV of Noragami. I had magic in the back of my mind when I first started it, but I didn't want it to become the big part of the story, so it won't be all magic spells and sparkling fairies. It will have badass fights and stuff. Please let me know what you think c:  
\- Nikki


End file.
